<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your stronk bunny girlfriend milks out your cum for breakfast at the diner by ShawnaLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823366">Your stronk bunny girlfriend milks out your cum for breakfast at the diner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee'>ShawnaLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunny Girl, Diners, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, GFE, Muscles, Screenplay/Script Format, Secrets, Strong Female Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a little morning delight, the couple goes to their favourite diner for breakfast. Although, it seems he might need a little more attention, and his bunny girl gf takes control of the situation with a strong hand and caring whispers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your stronk bunny girlfriend milks out your cum for breakfast at the diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] [Script Offer] Your stronk bunny girlfriend milks out your cum for breakfast at the diner [GFE] [Monstergirl] [Bunny girl] [Gentle Fdom] [Muscular] [Under the table] [Stroking you] [Through the pants] [Handjob] [Hold the moan] [Cum in hand] [Cumplay] [Cum for breakfast] [Good boy] [Wholesome]</p><p>---</p><p>All characters in this script are 18+.</p><p>Summary: After a little morning delight, the couple goes to their favourite diner for breakfast. Although, it seems he might need a little more attention, and his bunny girl gf takes control of the situation with a strong hand and loving whispers.</p><p>Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)</p><p>---</p><p>---BEGINNING---</p><p>[Sfx: Door opens, diner ambiance]</p><p>Oh, wow, there are quite a few here today. Seems I’m not the *only* bunny girl around... is it Monday? I know Monster girls and boys get discounts on Mondays...</p><p>(Giggle) What, you don’t think those ones’re cute? Come on, her fuzzy ears are precious.</p><p>You’re grabbing my arm so tightly. (Giggle) Trying to tell me something? </p><p>Well, I suppose they aren’t *exactly* like me... I know you like how I can just pick you up and...have my way with you. (Giggle) Only if you want it, obviously. I may be as horny as a bunny girl could be, but I have my limits...</p><p>C’mere, cutie. Let’s head to our favourite table. Ms. Hissy saved it for us. </p><p>[You two sit at the table]</p><p>She texted me to say she chased off Miss Buzzkill earlier. Dang bee girls never know when to lay off. Saved me some effort having to keep her away from you.</p><p>Ordering your regular? So predictable. (Giggle) </p><p>Come on, I’m just teasing. You know I like that. (Whispering) Because you’re also reliably good for me in the morning. I enjoyed our little bit of morning sex earlier. I just love waking up to you just *begging* for me to take you. </p><p>Of course, I’m always down...to go down. (Giggle) and well, I always enjoy a good ride. I get to watch you moan and beg for more.</p><p>I know you had fun. You were all snuggly this morning. I really enjoyed wrapping my arms around you, holding you close... I can tell you’re pressing up against me in the booth, thinking about it. (Giggle) Feeling my arms again? Well, I haven’t done *that* much work this morning. I could use a bit more of a warm up before I head to the gym...</p><p>Wait a minute... are... (Whispering) Are you hard? Let me see, here...</p><p>[You start stroking him through his pants]</p><p>Ooh, you definitely are. You know, I *am* pretty hungry...</p><p>Shh, shush now... No one is going to notice if you keep cool. You’re definitely hard, and I love that. Seems you need a little more to be satisfied this morning, hm?</p><p>There we go. I knew you’d like it—feeling my strong hands grasp your cock... It feels amazing even though your pants. (Giggle) And you know what? (Whispering) If the server comes over...I’m not going to stop.</p><p>[Footsteps approach, stroking continues]</p><p>Oh! Miss Hissy, yes! Thank you *so* much for reserving our table. I like treating my man to a nice breakfast, and this is the best spot in town. That, and you have the best service I could ask for!</p><p>We’ll get our regulars! Right, cutie? (Giggle) There we go. Thanks! </p><p>[Footsteps leave]</p><p>(Whispering) See? She didn’t even know that I’m stroking this amazing cock just under the table. Or maybe she did—and likes that I’m taking care of you while we wait for our food... (Whispering) But the real question is...should I take this cock out? That way I could get a better grasp of what you need... (Giggle)</p><p>Is that what you want? Well, you might have to ask me...after all, we are in public, and you know how important consent is to me...</p><p>(Giggle) Was that a yes? Louder, cutie...</p><p>There we go. Good boy... Let me just—</p><p>[Her voice cuts off as footsteps approach]</p><p>Damn it, here we go... Buzzkill is here. Hey, bee, buzz off. </p><p>This is our spot, and I’m here with *my* boyfriend. You lost your chance. He’s mine. </p><p>Well, if you’re upset, then maybe we could step outside and figure things out. </p><p>That’s what I thought. You don’t want that, do you? Then leave us in peace, because I’m having a nice breakfast, and I don’t want to have to mess someone up instead of cuddling my boyfriend in our booth.</p><p>[Footsteps leave]</p><p>There, are you feeling okay? I know she’s mean, but I’m here. I’ll just wrap my arm around you and hold you close. Is that better?</p><p>(Giggle) Good. I’m glad. (Whispering) Plus, it gets me a better angle to stroke this amazing cock. Now, where were we...I was getting you a little more comfortable.</p><p>[You slowly unzip him, and giggle with satisfaction as you take his cock out, and start stroking]</p><p>Damn, you’re so much harder than I thought. (Giggle) I may I have seen it this morning, but...I missed this cock. It always feels so nice in my hands. I know you love feeling my strong hand wrapped around your cock like this. Squeezing you, stroking you, while I pull you closer into a little hug. It’s okay, you can lay your head on my shoulder if you want. </p><p>[Optionally, you can lick your hand, or use lube, if you’d like, to make the stroking wet]</p><p>Does this feel better? You know...I might think you enjoy getting stroked in front of an entire restaurant. (Giggle) Is that it?</p><p>If not, you can just close your eyes. I know you’re tired, and I love feeling your sleepy breaths when you lie on me. It’s so cute. Just like those little subtle moans you make when I stroke you all the way to the base, and slide my fingers down to gently caress your balls, too...</p><p>A load of cum sounds delicious for a pre-breakfast treat. (Giggle) Are you going to give it to me?</p><p>Ah, ah, ah—hush now. Don’t moan too loud. I love hearing them, but I don’t want to draw *too* much attention to us. Plus, that stupid Bee is getting jealous. (Satisfied giggle) I think she might see it. She wishes she could have this cock... But you’re all mine. </p><p>That’s it. Gentle moans. Fuck, I love it. I love hearing little whimpers when I squeeze as I stroke up and down, rotating my hand around your shaft...</p><p>I want you to cum into my hand, okay? I’m just going to take my other arm off you for a second, and I’ll bring it below the table to catch every drop. I don’t want to make a mess. Plus, I want it all to be mine. *My* cum, from *my* man. </p><p>I’ll stroke you a bit faster. Our breakfast is almost up, and you don’t want to cut this short, do you? Giggle) You need to be rested for your morning meal, and I want *my* morning meal.</p><p>C’mon, cutie. Cum for me. Feel my strong hands pump this cock. Feel me milking you and let it all out. Have a quiet little orgasm for me, and shoot it all into my palm. I want to slurp it all up. (Giggle) I want to eat your hot load of cum. </p><p>Are you ready? (Giggle) Yeah? Then cum. Cum for me. Be a good boy and cum into my hands. Cum. That’s it—good boy.</p><p>[The listener orgasms. You let out a satisfied, dominant giggle]</p><p>Oh my. That’s a good boy. Don’t worry, I won’t stop ‘til it’s all out. Stroking, and stroking, milking...</p><p>There we go. Fuck, that’s a lot of cum. I almost didn’t get it all. (Giggle) Luckily I was ready. You were so good for me. </p><p>Let me slurp it all up for you. </p><p>[You taste/lick/swallow his cum]</p><p>Mmm! Delicious. You always taste amazing in the morning. I almost want more...but...well, here comes our breakfast!</p><p>[Footsteps approach/plates are placed]</p><p>All right! Thank you! It looks delicious. (Pause) Yes, that’s everything. We’re good!</p><p>[Footsteps leave]</p><p>God, this looks good. I’m so glad we came. (Whispering) And you know, I think I want more of what *you* gave me. Maybe I might want some dessert...if you’re up to it, at least. Let’s eat up and then I’ll eat whatever you have left. (Giggle)</p><p>---END---</p><p>(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2021)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>